Stage 19: The Magic Lamp
The Magic Lamp ''~Meeza Zazare~'' is the ninteenth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the beginning of the second phase of Magiranger, introducing Smokey, the cat-like genie of a golden lamp owned by a mysterious master as well as the traitorous Heavenly Saint Raigel, reborn as Infershia's new leader, Sorcery Priest Meemy. Synopsis In search of treasure, the Magiranger unlock a cave sealed with a frog, a magical lamp and the corpse of the traitorous Heavenly Saint! Plot Fifteen years ago on the Surface World, two magicians battle it out in rhe rain. One identifies the other as Raijel, that he betrayed them. Raijel becomes bigger and brights in light. They bash each other in lights and then make a big crash. The gang except Urara look through a book of Magitopia treasures. Urara gets a bad reading from her crystal ball. It is not all bad, there is a very bright light like the sun, valuable to them. Houka and Kai think it is treasure. Nai and Mea are in front of a cave, Nai throws Mea on it and she is effected by the Magitopia seal. They sing and the Theremin detects it, the Magiranger hear the song. Nai and Mea play guitar and sing their song. The Magiranger arrive behind them. They sing to them their plot. They tease them and leave. The five transform and run after them. They enter the cave through the seal and it is very dark. Yellow makes light and Blue freaks out due to a frog. They stumble into a bigger room, Houka spots a mummy, thinking it is a dried fish. Kai finds a lamp, the seal glows underneath them and the seal before the cave shatters. Vankyuria enters. She goes through them to Kai. She swings them down and takes the mummy. Kai is happy he has the lamp. In the magic room, Mandora-Boy freaks out about it. Kai rubs it and it spins around. Smoky comes out of it, he doesn't smell the 'master.' He sings them a song. He says he grants wishes and give the five beautiful blonde Caucasian people to flirt with. Then there is a bunch of Smokies. He finishes the song and everyone is stunned. They don't move and the brooms go away and he asks them their wish. Kai, Houka, and Makito shout a bunch of wishes. Tsubasa and Urara tells them to think seriously of the wish to defeat Infershia. He says he can't and goes into his lamp. He says they have pay him up front. The mummy is on top of N.Ma. He turns it into a new form. He says this new form is befitting him. He discards the name Raijel and now wants to be called High Priest Meemy. Nai and Mea say they are next in command and are turned into centipedes. They apologize. He turns them back and they say they hate magicians, they always get their way. Memmy remembers the Magiranger from the cave. Houka feeds Smoky sushi and Makito gives him catnip. Tsubasa wonders if he is using them. He asks why they want to defeat the Infershia. Kai says the reasons and on top, about their parents. Smoky is discouraging. He smacks Kai in the face, telling them not to start a fight in the first place. The Theremin goes nuts, everyone runs to go. Smoky doesn't want to go. The five arrive to a dark storm cloud. Smoky says it is Raijel, they remember Lin mentioning him. Memmy makes his presence known. Memmy says magic exists for his desires. Red wants a wish but Smoky says he can't. Smoky hides, Red fights Memmy, who disappears on him. He then reflects him away. Makito out-vines Makito. Houka transforms into a fan and Memmy changes into a bigger fan and blows her away. He out waters Urara as well. And finally, out lightning Tsubasa, since his power is of lighting. Kai surrounds himself with fire but his attack is stopped mid-way. They struggle to get up. Memmy becomes huge and they form MagiKing. He is much bigger than them and kicks them away. They fly up but he swats them away. Smoky sees as they fall. They want to keep going. They fly up again. Smoky becomes huge and says their courage touched them. He opens his hands, revealing MagiKing. Memmy is damaged. He retreats. Smoky snickers. Later, Makito thanks Smoky. Kai asks him about his attitude. He says defeating Infreshia will take time but it will come true. Urara thinks he is the sunlight she saw. They wonder about his master. A frog croaks. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *Sorcery Priest Meemy: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, *'Pre-Credits Spell': Meeza Zazare (Revival; used by N Ma to revive Raigel/Meemy) **Nai & Mea feel creeped out by Meemy being on their side suddeny, but stop criticizing when the Infershia commander overhears them **Although every Magiranger episode has a spell at the end, this is the only episode to have the spell based upon Sorcery Priest Meemy's "Meeza" system. *Smoky's song is obviously inspired by the song "A Friend Like Me" from the Disney film "Aladdin". *A mysterious warrior appears in the prologue to the episode fighting Raigel; though he is introduced in this episode, he won't truly appear and fight until the next one. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Stage 17: Tenderness isn't Needed, Stage 18: Uniting Powers, Stage 19: The Magic Lamp and Stage 20: Kiss Me, Ribbit. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html References See Also * Scaredy Cat - Power Rangers counterpart in Mystic Force. Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote Category:New Sentai Villain Episode